Kyna Vance
Appearance Kyna is a very 'what you see is what you get' kind of woman. She dresses very practically and can vary for whichever situation she may be in. More often than not, people will find her in casual combat gear with a pair of goggles that may be used for a multitude of purposes. Some knives and ranged weaponry may be seen, hinting to the fact that this woman is a walking weapon, and that there is probably more that one may not be able to see at first glance. She wears expensively tailored suits and many assume her to be some kind of CEO or government employee. Other times, notably in her off-hours, she can be seen in jeans (Sometimes with a camouflage design) and tank-top or simple shirt. Her right arm is heavily tattooed. She is athletic and toned, yet walks with a strange noble grace. For all intents and purposes, she looks human. However it is her eyes that are usually the first thing people notice. They are an inhuman purple (An iris may or may not be present), and they seem to glow in dimly lit areas. Personality and Lifestyle The first word that comes to mind for most people regarding Kyna is "classy". She has off days and lazy-days like everyone else, but for the most part she maintains grace, style, and class. She wears expensive suits, orders top-shelf liquor, and plays the violin for special guests to her apartments. Her sense of humor is based primarily on sarcasm, and she respects others who engage in such styles of conversations. To her, sarcasm implies wit, and she has more respect for those of moderate intelligence. History Kyna's history is extensive and convoluted, and outlining her history would fill a novel. Simply put, she follows Madgod Matthias into different timelines and acts as his Gatekeeper. She keeps a close eye on him to make sure he does not slip into one of his omni-cidal phases. He is her primary charge, but she fills her time performing heroic like work. Unknown to the public however, she does perform assassinations as well (Though she makes sure they deserve it). Powers / Abilities The usual fare of shadow abilities that most Trahl'es'das have, it also infuses into her martial abilities. She is an incredibly brutal and efficient martial artist. Some may think she fights dirty but she was trained (And designed) to win. From dust-throwing to crotch-slamming, she will make sure to disable her enemy. She can learn her enemy as she is fighting them. She is able to calculate multiple moves in advance, multiple outcomes, and possible attacks from the enemy. For example, if she notices an enemy has a regenerative ability, she will calculate how quickly it is and inflict more wounds based on healing speed. All of this is mostly based around being a Trahl. If her innate shadow abilities are debilitated (in extremely rare occasions, this is not something than be "turned off"), everything she is able to do is brought down to human-like. Over the years she has been able to learn several world languages. Weaknesses Light/Holy energy can harm her in the way of setting her aflame. That's about it, really. Take normal action when dealing with someone as agile as her. Sunlight lessens her ability, ironically as her primary enemies are vampires. But it's not too debilitating as she's not stupid enough to try and use shadow abilities in sunlight, and usually resorts to more practical combat.